Dreaming of Madness
by lilredd3394
Summary: Mattie is stuck in a dream world, leaving a terrified Prussian in the world of the living, not knowing what the hell is happening the the Canadian. Rated M for mental images, PruCan


**Here's a story from my Deviantart collection, I will be working on a second part, promise. I know I've been lagging on updates, but there's just so much stress at the moment for me to concentrate on anything (plus my roommate is annoyed by my constant typing, I apparently type to loud). If you want to talk to me, check out my profile, I've updated that or if you have story suggestions just email me at lilredd3394 with a pairing and a plot you would like. I would email the story to you as well as posting it on fanfiction. That should be it for this update, and I'm sorry for making all of you wait so long. I also want to thank you for sticking with me dispite my Hiatus.**

**~Brii**

**(**_Italics: Mattie's dream)_

* * *

Matthew curled up on his sofa, he was as close to the fireplace as he could get. For some strange reasons there was nothing he could do to warm himself up. Matthew pulled the heavy blanket over his shoulders and laid there shivering as he stared at the dancing flame. He closed his eyes and a faint smile appeared on his face as he drifted into the world of dreams.

_ Matthew sat on the beach, the water was almost reaching his toes. He loved the sun more then anything. Matthew stood up and walked into the water, but he was on the surface. He could feel the water underneath his feet. He opened his arms and started spinning as laughs emited from his throat. Matthew turned to the beach as he heard yelling, his violet eyes widened when he saw his brother pointing a gun at his boyfriend, Gilbert. He tried to speak, yell, anything to stop him from hurting his boyfriend. He tried to move but the water was around his ankles, and he couldn't move an inch. He felt tears filling his eyes as a gunshot rang out, he stared in horror as Gilbert's body slumped to the ground, blood splurting onto the ground and his brothers face. Matthew felt like the beach was getting farther and farther away as he could finally move. He ran towards the beach, but it wasn't getting closer. He screamed as he suddenly fell through the water but he didn't get wet. Matthew hit the ground and was instantly blinded by the bright light of the fire surrounding him. He got onto his feet and looked around, there was no dead gilbert or blood Alfred. He wasn't standing on water anymore, or running towards a beach that wasn't getting closer. Matthew felt tears filling his eyes as the fire formed into figures, he couldn't hear what they were saying or who it was. He felt a connection to both of them, just not like his brother or his boyfriend. He could suddenly make out the two figures, Feliciano and Ludwig. Feliciano was on the ground looking up at Ludwig, the fire hand was up trying to tell him to stop. He could almost hear the fire ludwig laugh as a a bullet of fire was shot at the italian. Matthew covered his mouth as the fire Feliciano fell backwards and didn't move. He saw the fire Ludwig kick Feliciano to make sure he was dead, tears were filling the canadians eyes. Matthew closed his eyes trying to force the images out of his mind when he saw through his eyelids that everything got dark. Matthew opened his eyes, he was completely surrounded by darkness. He saw several figures and blood surrounding them, it was the only color in the new world. He ran into the middle, everyone was dead! Alfred, Gilbert, Arthur, Francis, Feliciano, Ludwig, Antonio Everyone! He let out a scream as hands grabbed his shoulders..._

"MATTIE!" Gilbert said shaking the canadian, when he had knocked on the door he could hear Matthew crying through the door. Right now the canadian was sobbing and screaming at the same time, he was paler then normal "Matthew! WAKE UP!"

Matthew's eyes flew open, his breath was quicker then normal. His violet eyes were wide and still unfocused, he could still see the darkness and the blood of all his friends and the people he held close to his heart. The memory of His brother shooting Gilbert, Ludwig shooting Feliciano. He let out another cry before pushing the prussian away from him, causing him to fall off the couch. Matthew crab crawled till his back hit the corner. He brought his legs up to his chest.

gilbert's head tilted to the side "Mattie...?" he said standing up "Are you alright?" he saw the canadian shaking his head "Can you tell me about it?" another shake "fine, then i'll be seeing you"

matthew looked up as Gilbert started back towards the door, he couldn't stand to see anyone anymore. He stood up as the door shut, he walked slowly to the door and locked it. Matthew walked up the stairs just as Gilbert tried to get back into his house, he knew that gilbert would do that. He always feels bad after leaving him alone when he's like this. He opened his bedroom door and walked onto his bed. Like always, his door shut behind him. Matthew laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over him, he was alseep instantly...

_Matthew looked around he was not on the beach, in the pit of fire, or the land of darkness. He was standing on a cloud, there was flashes of light around him and loud crashes. Matthew looked down, he figured he was over the america-canada border. There were fires everywhere, death was filling the air. He knew what was going on, it was another war. Matthew stepped too far and started falling. He watched as the ground got closer, he was going to fall into someone. He could tell it was him, he closed his eyes as he slammed into himself. He expected it to hurt but when he opened his eyes, he was in the war. Matthew looked at the gun he was holding in his hands, it was covered in someone elses blood. He jumped as gunshots were fired, he felt a pain in his lung and he was suddenly coughing up blood onto the trampled grass..._

gilbert finally got the door open, he ran into the living room only to find that Matthew was no longer there. He ran up the stairs as he heard strained coughing comming from the canadians bedroom. He opened the door and froze, Matthew was on the bed coughing. the pillow was stained red with blood that he was coughing up. "MATTIE!" he cried running towards the canadian "damn it!"

_Matthew kept running, he ignored the random pains that rippled through his body. He was suddenly alone in the darkness. He could hear Gilbert yelling his name, swearing, begging for him to wake up. He opened his mouth but only coughed more blood into his palm. He started at the blood with wide eyes before relizing why gilbert was paniking. He was actually coughing up blood. He covered his mouth again as he started coughing violently, he felt like he was going to die. Matthew fell to his knee's, he was feeling very lightheaded..._

gilbert hung up the phone and was instantly back at the canadians side, he was coughing more violently which ment more blood. He pulled the canadian into his arms, he didn't care if Matthew was coughing blood onto his white shirt. He just wanted to know that Matthew was still there. gilbert rubbed Matthew's back, he could barely tell that the canadian was breathing

_Matthew was laying on the ground, his violet eyes were half closed. He was having a diffuculty breathing with all the blood in his lungs. He had stopped coughing, which he was glad about. He knew that he couldn't last much longer. He was unable to wake up from the world he was trapped in, but he could hear everything that was happening in the outside world. He could hear gilbert whispering to him, begging him to open his eyes or show any sign of life _

Gilbert heard the bedroom door open and was instantly bombed with questions from the police, but when they saw that he wasn't going to answer then or let the canadian go. They asked him to bring Matthew down to the ambulance. Gilbert stood up and gently picked the canadian up and carried him down the stairs. He let them take the canadian from his arms and place him on the stretcher. "I'll wait for you forever" he muttered as Matthew was lifted into the ambulance "even if it's forever"


End file.
